Momentary
by Rena Darkheart
Summary: The Long Dreaded 5th Chapter!! DAH DAH DUUUUUUUUUUUUN
1. Chapter 1 -And so it began

A/n: It's been a while kittens. How have you been? Good I hope -grin-   
Well as i sat in my cozy little chair, eating my cozy little caramel ice cream and suffering with my cozy..   
erm horrid drippy nosed cold,I was viciously attacked by my muse. He insisted that i write something.. So i did.   
Enjoy. Flame, Don't Flame. Cyber words don't hurt me. The internet is a dark vile place. It's the birthplace of stupidity.  
And I ALWAYS wear gloves. Why? Because. Stupidity is contagious. '.~  
  
Regular legalities. The only place i own Draco Malfoy is in my fantasies. In which there are many.   
and i own no HP Characters.I like Ginny Weasley though. She's a little red head like me.   
Sue me. I don't bloody care. The most you'll get is have a bottle of Dr. Pepper, A bunch of mushy tissue   
and some hot pink vinyl.Don't even THINK about touching my JtHM t-shirt. I'll kill for Johnny.  
  
  
  
  
  
A Momentary Lapse in Life  
By Lenore.   
Yeah. Me. Ya know... That evil dead girl. No the other one. Yeah.  
  
  
  
I always enjoyed sitting in the back of the class. Not just because everyone expects the malicious Draco Malfoy   
to sit in the back and plot fiendish plots and ooze sex appeal. [not that anything oozing is sexy....] I enjoy watching   
the people. It's amazing what people do when they think no one is looking. What's even greater than a back seat is the back   
seat nearest the window. Because then you can watch other more interesting people. Every single day. Every single bloody  
damned day. I sit here and I watch her.  
  
This has gone on for about 3 years now. I, in my seventh year. And her, in her sixth. I don't know why i watched her.   
I think it was to figure out my feelings, if any, i have for her. Bullshit. I know i have feelings for her. But should i even  
bother? Really? Everyone expects me to have a reason for being an asshole.No.I wasn't mistreated as a child. I wasn't cursed  
by voldemort. I wasn't sexually molested by my father nor my mother. I'm just an asshole. A plain simple asshole. But if you  
asked me outside of my head... I would deny it.  
  
I always wondered what she and i would look like as a couple. As overly romantic and fluffy as it sounds   
...I even sometimes wonder how she would look on 'our' wedding day. Wipe that look off your horrid little face! I'm not   
insane. I'm a man damnit. I have flaws. I get pimples and I blow my nose. I put my trousers on one leg at a time just like   
the lot of you. Except i might be a bit more careful because these are expensive trousers.... I even have been known to   
engage in self pleasure.... Oh Sod off! It's not like I'm the ONLY one. Everyone is guilty of it once in a while. Anyways...  
where was i? Ah yes...She's beautiful. Not like goddess beautiful but beautiful because she's unique. She doesn't fawn all   
over me. She's her own person. she's got meat on her. She looks snuggly... erm.. I didn't say that. And i bet she'd look   
mighty tasty in thigh high stockings and a girl's school uniform.   
[At that moment Draco sputtered aloud in class and coughed to cover his slight embarassment.]   
  
Would you like to hear my story? The story of how I fell in love with her? Alright then.. here it goes....  
(A/n from here on in... it's in regular story mode... not in Draco's mind weirdness...)  
  
Draco had fallen asleep in the back of the class. The sun was warm and soothing as it beat in through the dusty, musty old   
windows. The breeze smelled slightly of apple and cherry blossoms. The spring breeze didn't have it's usual snap of cold.  
The flesh on his arm tingled slightly as he felt a velvet soft touch.  
  
  
"Huh?..Wha?" His eyes were still slightly blurry and his hair mussed a bit as he looked up at the source of the touch.   
It was a woman with long billowing fire coloured hair and the most brilliant green eyes he'd ever seen.   
He yawned "Mmm Virginia..." He opened his eyes wide when he heard laughing. "Excuse me but 'Draco' you should go...   
you're late for your next class" Ginny "Virginia" Weasley has whispered in his ear with a slightly bitter tone.   
He swiftly stood and took his belongings up into his arm "Oy. Thanks Little Red... I'm gonna borrow this too"   
He smiled as he took her hair scrunchie from her hair and tied back his own silvery white, mid back length hair. It was   
bothersome but beautiful. "Malfoy! I need that!" She huffed as her waist length red hair fell around her in grand waves  
of reds and oranges. After that the day just seemed to fly by for Draco. He returned late to his common room after spending   
the afterschool hours with Crabbe and Goyle. Crabbe had been in need of a new quills and Goyle had a vivid thirst for   
butterbeer. And since Draco was their friend... he joined them. They may not be the most attractive or intelligent of people,  
But they were 'his' friends.  
  
  
As he and his "evil minions", as Ron Weasley had taken to calling them ,walked through Hogsmeade, Draco had noticed   
Ginny Weasley and Oliver Wood. Sitting together. Drinking their drinks. Laughing. Flirting. Draco's heart dropped as he   
stopped dead in his tracks. He watched as the two of them stood and Oliver paid their bill and placed an arm around Ginny and  
guided her back towards Hogwarts. "Draco? Are you alright? You look as though someone just killed your puppy"   
Goyle said waving a hand in front of Draco's entirely heart-broken,dead puppy,melting popsicle sort of face.   
"I...I'm fine... Just swallowed some bad air... or something." He murmured and forced a little cough as he walked on back to   
Hogwarts.  
  
  
Ginny Weasley was sitting on a stone slope handrail of a large flight of stairs. Crabbe and Goyle had wandered back to the  
Slytherin Common Room and Oliver Wood was no where to be seen. Ginny had a set of muggle "head phones" her father had given   
her,And a cd that a muggle friend from america had sent her, By a fellow named Gackt. There was a song on the cd she adore   
more than any other. A song called Seki Ray. The melody made her think of Draco Malfoy's eyes and how there was a life   
completely separate from all other life in the universe inside those eyes. She never said she liked him... But she sure  
did fancy his eyes.  
  
Draco had watched her sitting silently for a moment then climbed upon a large cliffish rock that looked out onto the lake.   
He watched the waves shiver back and forth from both sides of the shore. He never noticed Ginny Weasley's eyes completely   
entraced by the way the wind blew his hair and flowing black robes. If he weren't so cruel... he'd be such a beautiful angel.  
She thought to herself as he took off his robes and slung them over his forearm. This was the first time he had worn both a   
white suitshirt and white trousers. Ginny stood up on the large stone slope and stared at him. She was wearing all white as   
well. Her sundress was a soft cotton white. It came mid calf and was full and liked to flow alot too. Draco noticed her   
standing. They stood there. Staring at one another. Although only a minute past.. To them it seemed much ...much longer.  
He climbed down off the rock and ran. Ran as hard and as fast as he could until he stood on the same slope she stood.   
Her feet were bare and the wind whipped around them both softly. "Draco... Why are you looking at me like that?" Ginny asked  
quietly. "Ginny..." Draco managed to whisper out before a fairly annoyed Ronald Weasley came growling by and scooped his   
sister up and carried her off over his shoulder. "Ginny don't talk to that big pansy prat!" Draco smiled at her as she   
looked throughly annoyed. In all Ron's gittishness he forgot to grab Ginny's music thing and her shoes.   
"Guess i'll hold on to these" Draco smiled as he held her belongings to his body. "Draco Malfoy...What exactly in the name  
of Merlin are you doing??!" a large booming voice came from behind him. Draco's face twisted in surprise and fear.   
  
  
  
  
To be continued. But i'm sure you knew that. Ya know.. i kind of hope no one reads this story.   
at least then when i don't get any reviews i won't have to worry about hurrying a new chapter.^__~   
Well ...See you all around. Oyasumi Nasai!  
  
Seki Ray is a song by Gackt. It's so beautiful and haunting... so you can imagine what i thought when i found out the song  
is about the little bird that could! x___x 


	2. Chapter 2 -Reason Shmeason

A/N: To the girl with the comment about no muggle things working on Hogwarts' grounds. I know. I just don't care. This is my story with Ms Rowlings' Characters. I just changed it. So in my story… muggle things can work ^_^ But thank you for your input. Fay Elf: There was no second chapter… as a matter of fact… this is the second chapter. And I mismarked the story. It's not about how Draco fell in Love with Ginny. It's about when he knew he was positively in love with her. Caroline X: I love Malice Mizer! I'm Going to San Diego Comic-con at the end of this month and my Muse said I should write more… Ok . I don't own anything. Not a damn thing. Well...Nothing of Harry Potter. I wish I did…. But wishes don't come true. My boyfriend told me I can't write about a 'Solo" Draco scene… But do I ever listen? Sue me. Don't Sue me. I'll fail to care.

A Momentary Lapse in Life – Chapter 2- Reason Shmeson

"Draco Malfoy...What exactly in the name of Merlin are you doing ??! Boomed Oliver Wood. Draco 'Ack'-ed and ran off. Oliver laughed a big old belly laugh and muttered "That is a strange boy." 

Draco had run as far into the school as he could before gasping for breath, looking like his head would explode if he hadn't stopped to catch his breath. "Damn that Wood." He growled softly. "First he steals my woman , Then scares the shit out of me." Draco swiftly walked to the Slytherin Common Room. "Draco dear!" Squealed Pansy. She jumped toward him, attempting to land on him. But Draco stormed by so fast that Pansy got a faceful of tile. He slammed the doors as he walked through them landing on his four poster with a thick 'thump'. He then closed the tapestries around the bed. 

Stuffing the pilfered items under his pillow, removing the scrunchie from his hair, he held it under his nose. 'So…This is what our combined smells are like..' He thought. The euphoria he received from inhaling the scent made his mind go wild. He slipped his robes off onto the bed Each nimble,slender finger worked as his hands slid down and unbutton his suitshirt. His hair layed across his pillow.The scrunchie continued to rest on his nose and he took a deep breath. He felt so light-headed as his left hand slid down the front of his trousers. Suddenly there was a loud thumping noise. He knew what it was. Crabbe and Goyle were back. "Draco? You here?" He listened as Goyle spoke. He waited until the two walked heavily out of the room. 'Whew' Draco thought. 'This would have been a difficult situation to explain.' He softly laughed to himself and his hand continued it's journey. Encircling the long-since stimulated appendage below the waist with his fingers, He Gasped. "Virginia…" After about 45 seconds he couldn't wait any longer. He couldn't hold it in. He had to touch Ginny again… any way he could. Unsatisfied he changed his clothes for Dinner. He was tense and rigid. He buttoned his robe and walked to the Great Hall as he walked he saw he again "Hey! Little Red! He called to her. She turned to him "What is it Malfoy?" She said. There was less bite in her voice. "I have a favour to ask of you. You seem pretty good at braiding hair… could you perhaps braid mine? It's a pain to have down when it gets this long." She looked at him like he had grown a second head and it was a head that worshipped Potter. "I don't see why not… But let's go somewhere… I don't want anyone I know to see me doing your hair." Ginny smiled. It wasn't really a nice smile… Just kind of.. vicious. "Sounds fair enough to me"

The two of them walked to a small corner of Hogwarts. Not far from the lunchroom but you could tell it hasn't seen many people in the last few years. "Do you have a brush?" she asked as she sat on a bench and he sat beside her. "No.. damn.. Do you need one?" He looked down at her. She was shorter than him. 'How cute' He thought. "Yes.. Do you have lice or some other weird bug? Because if not… I'll use mine." Draco looked at with an angry little face. She laughed at him and patted his should. "Oh stop.. just turn around" She said speaking through her laugh. "Alright" Draco spun around to face her and was pretty close too. "I….I meant the other way" Ginny's face was burning pink. She removed her brush from the pocket in her robes then straddled the bench. Draco's body shook slightly as he noticed her cream white legs on either side of him. He looked at the cute little maryjanes… and the white knee high socks. He bit down on his lip…'I can hardly stand this!!' His mind screamed out. She brushed his hair down. He felt the pressure of her finger grazing his back. "How do you want it?" she spoke into his ear. He swallowed hard "Any way you wanna do it." He tried to sound macho and tough… But his voice cracked. "Are you sure? It could get kinky." She looked at him. 

He gulped and turned around quickly "Wha..?" She blinked " The little braids make hair kinky… besides I don't have enough rubber bands…" Her eyebrow raised "I think I'll just stick to a basic braid…" Her fingers softly ran through his hair parting it a few inches about his neck and braided his hair. It was a beautiful and sleek silvery braid. "There. I'm done." She smiled. Draco's whole body tingled. She kept touching his neck when she braided. He was all goosebumpy and warm. "Thanks Red. Maybe you could do this more often? I'd pay ya. "Draco smirked. "If you're lucky." She smirked back and sauntered off to dinner. He took a deep breath and followed her from far behind.

When he got to dinner everyone was eating and Ginny was seated at her table laughing. Potter must have said something funny.

Oliver Wood walked over to Ginny and said something and then they left. 'That mother fucker!!' Draco wanted to kill and maim everyone at that point. So he got up "Draco-hunny-wunny-kins!" Pansy shrieked as he got up. She jumped at him and he moved… again. She ate wood bench. He stalked off to see what was going on. He came across a very odd sight. Growling, He jumped out at Oliver "What are you doing!" He knocked a small black box from his hand. Ginny gasped… "Oliver..?"

A/N : I hate Pansy. I like going out of my way to hurt her. I want to do a whoooooole fic about torturing Pansy. Anyways. Read if you want to. Review if you need to. Flame if you have to. Personally I don't care. I like Rolo-s. give me Rolo-s. I'll make little sickie noises.

.


	3. Chapter 3 Would You Care To Dance?

A/N: Hi-diddly-ho. Yes it's me... writing again. But since I don't have an established fanbase…I doubt anyone cares... Perhaps it's easier for me. ^_^ No pressure ya know. Guess who's gonna be 15 soon? Tom Felton... ::swoon:: I'm 4 years older than him. My boyfriend calls me a cradle robber. O.O It's funny indeed.

I was at my best friend's house last night. Everyone in her house with the exception of her father was all crowded around the t.v to watch Inu Yasha. XD I love Inu Yasha. He's so cute with his rotten attitude, doesn't he kinda remind you of another white haired beautiful boy? ^_~ Anyways. I had fun. 

My Muse has been pesky lately. Very temper-mental. And He's making me watch Harry Potter over and over again… I've seen it 20 times in the last 4 days.. I shit you not. I'm also taking Kendo! And my bedroom is CLEAN. It's so… uncreative anymore. ;_; 

Anyways on with the required legal pewp. [Pewp is my new favourite word. You can take any word that has two O's in it and make it funny or cute…such as pewp or bewb and rewm and fewd. Poop,boob,room, and food.] J.K Rowling owns everything…And those publishing companies too. I'm still waiting for year 5 J.K…. :::Taps her foot impatiently:::

Momentary Lapse In Life – Chapter 3 – Would You Care To Dance Among the Fallen Leaves?

He stalked off to see what was going on. He came across a very odd sight. Growling, He jumped out at Oliver "What are you doing!" He knocked a small black box from his hand. Ginny gasped… "Oliver...?"

Draco's mind screamed 'NO!! What are you doing?!? Ginny…please don't..' His head lowered toward the ground, half tempted to cry. Oliver was slow to react… as usual. "Oh..OH! No no Ginny you got it wrong! I wasn't… It's not…!" Ginny went from a look of shock to one of laughter. "Oh Oliver. I know I know… The waitress at The Three Broomsticks… Jessica right?" Oliver blushed pink to his ears and nodded. Draco's head shot up and he looked at the two laughing and smiling. 'What…the….hell…..' He thought as he sat sprawled out on the floor rubbing the back of his head. 'Wood must be dating one of the waitress' at The Three Broomsticks' Ginny turned a completely around. " YOU, however have some explaining to do." She glared at Draco with her hands on her hips. He swallowed hard. "Oh calm down Little Red Thundering Weasley, it has nothing to do with you." Draco said standing up, dusting off his backside. [a/n: :::assists in dusting his backside::: ^_^] Draco felt ghost hands touching his butt as he looked around. 'Huh? What was that…?' He thought as he looked back to Ginny. "I just…I just….Ah.. nevermind!" 

Draco growled as he stuffed his hands into his robes and sulked off. Ginny looked at him and noticed her favourite pin off her robe was attacted to the end of his braid. It was a small pin with a cute little picture of a hamster, Her first pet. 

"Wait!" She yelled running after him She must have gotten too much momentum because when Draco turned around to see what the bloody hell she was yelling about… She barreled into him knocking him to the floor. He looked up at her with a very slight pink tinge to his cheeks and the slytherin smirk plastered on his face "My my you certainly are a straight – forward Weasel aren't you." Ginny blinked as her embarrassment and temper took over. "M..m…m…MALFOY! DO NOT ASSUME THINGS!! My pin is stuck to your hair. I would like it back please…" She shook slightly as she lay atop him…making no effort to move. 'Ah.. It doesn't matter why she's with me…just that she is.' His eyes closed as his hand brushed up her back and into her hair. Ginny looked down at him in shock… but not disgust. 'Does he…enjoy this?' She thought as she reached under his head and pulled the pin gently from his braid. He moved so he was half sitting up, leaning on his elbows. He was nose to nose with her. 'He smells so nice.. like mint and men's cologne.' She thought as her hands pushed gently off his thighs "I'm sorry for bothering you." She said in an intensely professional tone. "Oh.. No problem. It was my pleasure." He gave her a lop-sided grin. Pinning her pin back onto her robes, she walked off towards the quidditch pitch. She needed to breathe. 

It was a breezy day. The middle of fall. The leaves were all turning to bright oranges and vivid yellows and reds with lots of golds. 'My favourite time of year' Virginia thought as she took a deep long breath of warm fall breeze. She had never really thought of Draco Malfoy, in ,you know, 'that way. It's always been Draco the mean Slytherin, Sworn enemy of Harry Potter, All things good and muggles. He's never really said much to her until just recently. 'I wonder why he seemed to enjoy that compromising position… Oh yes.. He's a boy. I'm not bad looking if I do say so myself. C'mon… I did charm the dark lord.' She thought smugly speaking of the last words unknown to anyone but her and tom. She had been having dreams lately. Dreams of a ghost…that looked exactly like Draco. He would runs his hands through her hair and down her body. He would also pass through her. Normally when a ghost past through a person it would feel cold. But when he did it, it felt hot like burning flames. She would try to hold him into her but he would pass through and her arms would pass through him and close back to her chest. Then she would wake and carry on with life. But those dreams bothered her deep down. What did it mean? Why was it him?

Ginny found Draco to be handsome. She found him attractive but lothed his personality.

Draco followed the red waves of hair outside to the quidditch pitch. It was amazing how much her hair and the changing leaves looked alike. So beautiful indeed. 'This is becoming my favourite time of year' He smiled to himself. A genuine smile that he saved for his mother when she used to teach him to dance. His mother loved dancing. He became a good dancer as a child. When he'd go home for the summer, He would dance with her at just random times. Reminds me of the good old days,he'd say, laughing. 'I want to dance with her now, Mother.' He thought as he watched Ginny taking deep breaths and raising her arms over her head. 

She removed her two hairpins from her pocket. They were long wooden and kind of sharp. They had dragons on them. Her brother Charlie had made them while he was in Romania. She twisted her hair up and stuck them through the sloppy bun. A few cascading ringlets had fallen around her face and a few on her back. She smiled toward the setting sun and began to skip back towards Hogwarts. She noticed Draco standing now in front of her. "Hi Virginia." He smiled. That genuine smile. "Do you like to dance?" He asked softly, holding a pale hand towards her.


	4. Chapter 4 I am a Lighthouse

A/N: If none of this story makes sense to you, don't worry. I don't understand it either. I just write whatever pops into my head. There's no real end or beginning.This story is like life. It could go on forever or it could be very short. But it will always be cherished by someone. I'm full of Cliches and metaphors. I enjoy writing the way I do. I'm cryptic and confusing. I'm artistic and poetic in some ways. Everything I write has some special meaning to me. If I didn't feel something from this I wouldn't write. Just remember that.

Anyways I'm back again… This is my longest story on ff.net thus far. "So what" you say? Good. Apathy is an attractive trait. :::scoff::: Well I've been in bed lately. Deathly Ill and all, And watching my brother play Kingdom Hearts. That game is so cute! :::sigh:::

I know I don't like reviews but geez… How else am I gonna find out how many people read this pile of brain shit? Creativity is for the non-judgemental. Just use the review button as a way to say Hi so I can count ya. Or to give me cruel ideas to torture Draco in the naughty way and Pansy in a painful way. [More pain the better] 

Well I haven't much to talk about. Except Draco and Ginny belong to J.K Rowling [That preggie moo-moo her ^_^;;] and all other blah blah companies that own it too. Capitalist pigs. ::growl:: I also changed the name of the story. w00t! 

[Oh yeah I ordered a shirt from Fictionalley.org's store. I got the Draco Jersey –Waits impatiently for it to show up at her house-] The Lighthouse's Tale belongs to Nickel Creek. [I'd listen to this song when reading draco's bit about it so by all means…Get it!]

Momentary - Chapter 4 – I Am A Lighthouse.

….She noticed Draco standing now in front of her. "Hi Virginia." He smiled. That genuine smile. "Do you like to dance?" He asked softly, holding a pale hand towards her. 

She had many thoughts bubbling to the surface at that moment. Such as 'I'd love too' or 'Why on earth would you want to dance now?'. How could he be so unbelievably… random? His smile. It was so honest, beautiful and innocent. He looked like a little boy. Her mind went made with possible answers for such a simple question but all she could manage to conjure up was…

"Dance?Now?" She asked him, questioningly. "Yes, Weasley. It's not like I said 'Shag me here, Shag me now, Shag me ragged.' " His tone had a bit of a bite. "Well…I suppose it wouldn't hurt…" Her feet carried her to him slowly "What? Dancing or Shagging? Her smirked. 

"MALFOY!"

Draco led her to the far side of the lake into a small heavily-forested area. [note: There are other woods other than the forbidden forest.] Her hand was clasped tightly in his warm, strong grip. He led her to a small dimly lit clearing. The trees branches stretched out over it creating a big shade umbrella of oranges,reds and yellows. The ground around the flat grass clearing was covered in large patches of violets and bushes of fall ripened strawberries. If you looked around you could see what looked like small rivers of light breaking through the thick foliage overhead.

He stood beside her examining the area. "I didn't know anything this beautiful existed here" Spoke Ginny as she tried to take in all the sensations without crying. She turned to Draco, Her personality doing a 180 on him. "Malfoy.You know... If this is a trick or if I end up dead… I'll make sure everyone knows it was you." Waving that almighty finger in his face again "Calm down Weasley. I've got no reason to kill you."

She listened to his steps behind her. "Dance now?" He held out his hand to her. She looked at it for a moment then took her robes off. Her white sweater was fitted gently to her body outline and her and her the standard short dark grey pleated skirt she wore seems so much nicer on her. 'ah. She's got a big bottom' Draco snickered softly to himself. She hung her robes on a tree with a nubby branch. "Alright Draco. Make me glad I wanted to do this." She held her hands out toward him as he hung his robes up with hers. "Karaokeious" Draco said as he stuck his wand into a soft layer of dirt. The wand played a soft tune with a bluegrass sound "Draco…is this…Muggle Country music?" 

Ginny looked at him smiling as he stepped to her slipping an arm around he waist and taking her small hand in his. Their bodies were comfortably close. The scent of cinnamon enveloped his nose as he pulled her into him. Her cheek rested on his chest as she heard him sing.

__

I am a Lighthouse, Worn by the weather and the waves.

I keep my lamp lit, to warn the sailors on their way.

I'll tell a story, paint you a picture from my past.

I was so happy, but joy in this life seldom lasts. 

He gently spun her as she looked at him in shock. He continued to sing for her and only her.

__

I had a keeper, he helped me warn the ships at sea

We had grown closer, 'til his joy meant everything to me.

He was to marry, a girl who shown with beauty and light.

They loved each other, and with me watched the sunsets into nights. 

He danced her softly around the whole clearing. His voice unrelenting, As if his singing would win him her heart.

__

She'd had to leave us; my keeper, he prayed for a safe return,

But when the night came, the weather to a raging storm had turned.

He watched her ship fight, but in vain against the wild and terrible wind,

And in me so helpless, as dashed against the rocks she met her end. 

He looked at Ginny. She looked like she was crying, since she wouldn't look into his eyes. Still holding her hand in his own, He lifted her face to his and kept singing.

__

Then on the next day, my keeper found her washed up on the shore

He kissed her cold face, and that they'd be together soon he swore.

I saw him crying, watched as he buried her in the sand,

Then he climbed my tower, and off the edge of me he ran.

Draco found it hard not to cry himself. It was a very touching song. Although he forgot where exactly he had heard it.

__

I am a lighthouse, worn by the weather and the waves, And though I'm empty, I still warn the sailors on their way.

When he had stopped singing he kept holding ginny, swaying softly and the music still playing from his wand. Her body was loose and soft in his arms. His eyes closed with heavy lids.

She rubbed her eyes against his shoulder and sniffled. "Is there anything you can't do?" She took small shallow breathes. "Well I can't draw or cook. I'm not good with kids and I can't braid hair" He smirked at her as they both broke into a fit of gentle laughter. 

A Secret only for them. 'Maybe I could love him' She thought at they took their robes down and laid them out to sit on.

__


	5. The Princess, The Mage, and The Head Inj...

A/n: Umm.. Yeah? Really? This story totally sucks... at this point I'm just writing because Dar is making it hard for me to write about him... GRRRR!!! So there's like very little D/G in this. It's mainly Draco telling Ginny a story he had read when he was young. Which is actually my R.p character in Melissa-dono's campaign.

p.s: 

Instant Karma: I made his hair longer because ... well I dunno why. I always saw him with shorter hair too... ^_^;;

GinnyGinVampire: 1.) Yes I write smut. I'm quite good at it. I'm also good at drawing it. While thus far I've not written any for FF.net... whom knows? Although... If I write any it'll probably be after Deirdre [My rp character] is married.. and THEN I'll be writing a wedding night fic [and probably many more... mwa.hahahaha.] . which will probably frighten the bejeebus out of Melissa-Dono.

2.) You can't kill me. I'm already dead ^_^ but you can be my cuddle-buddy. I like to cuddle.

3.) I hope you're still reading, because I love you and your annoying reviews. I love being annoyed... except when it's from L.o.D syndrome. Which is a VERY HORRIBLE ILLNESS! It's when I don't get to hear Dar's voice.

I dead-icated this chapter to those whom have ever fallen in love with an NPC and to the lovely little vampire girl whom has warmed a small corner of this dead girl's heart with her weirdoness. Fear Dar's Mighty 6 foot sword of DOOM!! or his beautiful eyes.. -swoon-

Momentary - Chapter 5 - A Princess, A Mage, and A Head Injury

Ginny sat rather girlishly on her robes as Draco picked at a few overgrown blades of grass.

"Is there anything that **you** can't do Weasel?" Draco flashed a toothy grin her way

Ginny pouted and placed her porcelain pale hands on a sturdy pair of hips "C'mon now. I was just getting used to the whole 'Virginia' thing. Why must you return to the name slinging?" 

"Hey now. Weasels can be sexy! So it's not terrible." Draco wagged a well manicured finger in her general direction.

Ginny just scowled "Well. I'm not good at debating or verbal arguments, I'm not a good writer, I've got a short fuse, I've got a weakness for cheesecake and good smutty books." She blushed a bit looking a while.

"Gods weasel. You're a big old perv, ain't cha?"

"No! I'm just... Oh piss off Malfoy!" she bit at him and stood. Draco latched his arms and legs around her right leg tightly.

"VIRGIIIIIINIA!! Don't be mad! I was kidding. Relax... geez. oh.. Nice." He grinned up at her and rubbed his cheek on the side of her leg. Her eyes closed and her left hand formed a tight fist. in a swift movement she brought it down upon Malfoy's soft, well shaped head, sounding a painful thud that sent Draco skittering 3 feet away, rubbing his head "OWWWW oww oww oww.. Why didja do that!?"

"You're disturbing... " she folded her arms across her chest and shook her head. "Wanna get some ice for that?" she leaned down to him and patted his shoulder with a smile "Yeah... if you'll nurse my head injury." He winked "Yeah... sure."

.::: In the Hospital Wing:::.

"Mr. Malfoy, I HIGHLY doubt that there was a lich chasing Ms. Weasley threatening to remove her soul...."

"There wasn't. I'm telling you.. he just walked into a tree."

"....And there it was 6 feet... no 7 feet tall! and it pointed its horribly deformed staff at me, and Ginny was crying for me not to go..."

"Oh is that all? He must have been daydreaming, I'll be right back with the ice pack."

"Draco... She left..."

"Oh Alright" He smiled as he stretched his body across the small fluffy hospital bed.

"By the way... What the HELL is a Lich?" Ginny asked, moving his leg over for her to have enough room to sit.

"A Lich is an undead mage. There's an old story about a lich who stole a beautiful princess' soul and placed it in a locket and forced her to give it to the person she trusted most, whom was her protector, whom was a very powerful mage, who wasn't allowed to use his powers and the Lich took HIS soul. It's a beautiful story." Draco's nimble fingers entwined behind his head.

"Oh.. How did the story end? Did the Lich kill the mage?"

"No. The Princess saved him and He was grateful and he missed the best opportunity to reveal his true feelings for her because he was a butthead."

"Wow. That's a terrible story. He really WAS a butthead. But there's lots more to that story right?

"Right"

"You should tell me more later. I'd like to hear the whole thing."

The medinurse returned to Draco and Virginia "Here you go Hero." She sat an enormous green pouch atop Draco's head. "Th...Thanks." He winced at the ice shards poking him through this thick rubber. "You're most welcome." She smiled and left the two alone.

About 45 seconds past when .....

"So tell me more about this princess and mage story." Ginny sat beside him with rapt attention.

"Hmm.. i guess. Well the princess' name was Deirdre and she was an Elf. And She was very beautiful. She had long white hair and lavender eyes..."

"So she looked like a Malfoy?" 

"...Eh... Sorta. Anyways The Mage's name WAS Kai but he insisted people called him Darvahn after his Grandfather, whom was a terrible man. Ya see, Kai... er Dar was possessed by a terrible creature was young and killed many people. I guess he was too afraid or ashamed of his past as Kai. The big baby. He was inprisoned for a long time. Lady Deirdre's mother made bracelets for Dar so he could walk freely. However he couldn't use his magic because the monster that had once possessed him, could once again take him over. He was the kind of guy girls go nuts over.. ya know, tall dark and handsome. He was the last remaining elf of his kind."

"Oh! that's so sad."

"Yeah. But I'm sure the princess wouldn't have minded helping him repopulate his kind...Heh."

"Why must you cheapen such a beautiful thing?"

Draco rolled his eyes and continued.

"After those bracelets were made and placed on Dar, Deirdre's mother requested that he protect Deirdre because she was the 'Daughter of Light'.."

"Daughter of Light?"

"Yeah, She was chosen to destroy the evil shadow guy. Do you want to hear the story or not?"

"oh please keep going!" Ginny was straight-backed and listening intently.

"Alright. Well somewhere in some Elf country.. El... something, Deirdre was being sent out to find her nanny's sons and husband, and because she loved her nanny like a mother. Oh yeah Deirdre never knew her REAL mother, which is actually the mother that sent Dar to protect her. She was raised by her aunt and uncle. Anyway She was out searching for her Nanny, Lilianna's sons Rohan and Anduin, when she stopped in at a tavern before she was to cross the river and continue looking in Lilianna's homeland, another Elf country. I like elves. She was attacked in the tavern and was doing quite well against her 6 attackers, when an unfamiliar shadowy elf-man came to her rescue."

"Dar?"

"Yep. He rescued her and he told her that he was being paid to protect her. and She offered to double it if he went away. But he refused. He often refused her. He wasn't a mean guy. Just kind of..."

"Anti-social?"

"Exactly. They travelled to Lilianna's homeland and ran into one of her sons, whom was travelling with his cousin, Corwyn, whom was a healer. Anduin was the vagabond-ish rogue guy. I kind of liked his character. He's real mellow. And he was on a mission of his own, to find some important swords for the ruler of his country. Well they all ended up travelling together. and Dar proved himself as a very good protector on more than one occasion..."

"Like how?"

Draco's ears perked up at the sound of a foreign voice. While he'd been telling his story, he failed to notice the small group of first years and a few second and third years who had stopped to listen to the wonderful tale.

"GET!!" Draco shouted, shooing them away and dropping the nearly melted ice pack into the lap of one Miss Virginia Weasley. Startled slightly, she giggled. "I guess you'll have to tell me more later, It's dinnertime."

.::: In the dining hall :::.

There was a buzz amongst the younger classmen about Draco's story. Many were chatting about the characters and a few students had the backbone to ask Draco himself about it. 

"Can i find this story in the library?"

"Probably.. Grrr" 

"What's wrong Drac..oooo!!!!" Pansy had leaned across the table, but in her zest to heal draco's sour temperment she placed her hand on a fork, which pierced her hand, which in turn sent her screaming in pain from the Slytherin table, followed closely by everyone's favourite hermaphrodite, Blaise Zabini.

Across the Great hall from a now chuckling Draco was a Ginny , whom was doubled over laughing.

"Heh."

_________________________

End Notes: I'm probably going to write more for this story, but I'll probably be spending more time on my D&D RP Character stories... because well... I love Dar. So nyan. and since this is an R rater story....

Shit

Bastard

Boob

Pee-pee

Asshole!!!!!!!!!!!

Alright.. I'm so done right now. -falls asleep on her keyboard- Oyasumi.

-Wakes up-

Hey... I'm almost on 4 pages... I talk a little longer. Sometimes I like my banter between chapters even more than the chapters themselves. Snoogans. 

I could seriously go for a slurpee right now. Jesus.. it's only 2:42am... it seems sooo much later.

What should I make to take on a picnic? Maybe I'll have Draco take Ginny on a picnic because it's a sweet thing to do for the girl you like. 

WoooHoo! Four Whole Pages! Alright Oyasumi... damnit. GOD LET ME SLEEP YOU EVIL MUSE FROM HELL!!! 

-Sigh- I give up... Just kill me now.....


End file.
